Buford van Stomm
Buford Van Stomm is a bully in the town of Danville. He is usually seen as a bully, although sometimes acts like a friend to some people (ex: "The Ballad of Badbeard"). He usually bullies Baljeet who always is in fear when Buford is around. Underneath, he is really kind and caring, but he hides that with bullying. A significant display of his underlying character occurs when his fish, Biff, becomes lost in the ocean. Buford becomes extremely emotional, and when Phineas offers to help find Biff, Buford shows his appreciation by constantly wanting to give people hugs.He also has a Diary Appearances Klingon64's (www.fanfiction.net author) Story Series Buford is a semi-major character in Celestial Feelings as the Weapons Console Controller Ensign Buford Van Stomm of the USS Phineas. In If Summer Only Lasted One Day, he is a minor character. He is a semi-major character who almost gets assimilated into a cyborg in An Interplexing Future. He is also a semi-major character in The Terran Empire, where he holds the rank of Lieutenant Buford Van Stomm and retains his old post as the weapons console controller aboard the USS Phineas and is a big part of the escape plan of the Prime Universe teens from the ISS Phineas. Buford's Birthday Phineas and Ferb arrive at Buford's, right when Dr. Doofenshmirtz reaveals his latest invention to Perry. Phineas and Ferb made Buford the biggest dummy Phineas for him to punch. Ferb made him a Baljeet dummy to punch. Buford was so happy, he took Biff and he started crying happily. Phineas And Isabella's Birthday In this fan episode, on Phineas and Isabella's shared birthday, he wanted it to be a no-girls party, and forced the guests to separate by gender. The Adventures of Phineas Flynn Buford is Phineas' friend and rival who on more than one occasion tries to take charge of the team. However he prefers muscle out of planning which often leads to a humiliating defeat. Platypus Place In Platypus Place, Buford fouls out of a basketball game by whacking Baljeet with: his forearm, elbow, knee, a stick, the ball, and his head. Phin Splitter He and Phineas fight over things for visiting Isabella. Phineas tries to fool him as to be disguised as, Isabella. (Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes) New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! He appears in all Season 1 and some Season 2 episodes. He doesn't bully Baljeet as much, indicating his reforming after a year. TotalDramaRox97's Series Buford has met a boy named Connor. He is okay with him because of his attitude but mad for what he did to Phineas and Ferb. He is racing with Baljeet in a race around the world maintaining 4th place until Buford did the Detour dropping them into last but they were not eliminated The Song of Flames Buford is a protagonist in the fanfic. He befriends the legendary Pokemon Terrakion three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. Category:Kids Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Content Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Bullies Category:Fanon Works Category:Citizens of Danville